


Fireworks

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: The Boys go to the firework display in the park
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something...

'Is that all your wearing?'Callum asked Ben as he walked down the stairs into the Beale's front room.  
'Yeah.. whats the matter with it?' Ben asked looking down at himself.  
He was wearing his trademark boots, blue tight skinny jeans, a shirt and his red and black checkered jacket. He didnt see what the problem was.

'Ben it's bloody freezing out there, are ya sure you dont want a thicker coat?' Callum asked   
'Na it will be fine... I dont feel the cold like you do' Ben teased and poked his man in the side.  
Callum gave him a look which Ben returned with a smile.   
'Come on then... we dont wanna miss them' Callum said and held his hand for Ben.

They walked out of the Beales together and through the square to the park where the firework display was being held.  
First thing they did when they got there was to get hot chocolates from the stall that was selling them. They walked over the their bench with them and sat opposite each other. They had arrived quite early so had a bit of time before they started.

'I think we should put one of those plaque things here... ya know the gold ones' Ben said breaking the silence as he took a sip of his drink.  
'What do ya mean? why would we want one of those?' Callum asked sometimes really suprised by what Ben came out with.   
'Well this bench was the first time we...er... ya know' Ben said looking around to see if any one was in hearing range   
Callum laughed, it wasn't like Ben at all to be worried about people hearing what he was saying. 

'We where together on this brench, our first time... well sort off' Ben finished stroking the top of the bench  
'How do ya know it was this one?' Callum asked drinking his own hot chocolate and trying to disguise that fact that he was blushing like crazy.   
'I remember things like that' Ben said shrugging 'We could have one of those little gold plaque's saying Ben Mitchell & Callum Highway had there first time on this bench - 6th June 2019.... what do ya think? Ben asked seemingly serious 

'Yeah... great idea' Callum joked  
'Really?' Ben asked  
'No... As much as You and Me would like to see it, I dont think the likes of Stuart or Ian would want a plaque like that on display for all to see' Callum laughed   
'Nice idea though' He giggled leaning across the bench to grab Ben's hand in his.   
'Fuck... Your hand is freezing... are you not cold?' Callum asked as he stroked Ben's knuckles.   
'Nope... Like I said before... I'm all heat' Ben said giving Callum a sexy smirk.   
'hmmmm whatever' Callum replied and shurgging   
'Come on... lets go and get a good position for the fireworks' Ben said he finished his hot chocolate and took both of there cups over to the bin, He then reached to take Callums hand into his again secretly loving the hot heat coming from his lover, and then lead him over to where the display was. 

The fireworks started shortly after they had found there space, They where quite good for fireworks. Ben however wasnt really enjoying himself. He hated to admit it but he was absolutely freezing.   
He tightened his hand on Callum's and bounced around on his tip toes trying to keep warm.  
'Are you okay?' Callum asked looking down to his lover.   
'Yeah... course' Ben lied shoving his other hand into his pocket.   
'What's wrong?' Callum asked   
Ben looked up at Callum.   
'I'm bloody freezing!' Ben cried out causing other people around them to look over.  
Callum stood there laughing.

'What are you laughing at?' Ben asked turning around to meet Callum's gaze.   
'You... You don't half make me laugh!... I did tell ya to wear a thicker coat!'Callum said in between his giggles.   
'Isnt that the job of my boyfriend? to keep me warm?' Ben asked cheekly  
'Suppose so' Callum replied opening his coat and beckoning Ben to stand inside it. He wrapped his arms around Ben's small frame and pulled him to his body as Ben wrapped his arms around Callum's middle, and pushed his head into his chest.   
'Better?' Callum asked looking down   
'Yep' Ben replied smiling. 

They stood like that for a while, every now and then Ben nuzzled his noise into the fabric of Callum's jumper as Callum stroked Ben's hair.   
The fireworks had nearly finished and they where now onto the loudest and biggest ones. It was only then when Ben felt Callum jump, one and then twice and then a few times. He wasnt sure what was happening but sensed something wrong.   
Ben pulled his hands from around Callum's waist and instead gently lifted up Callum's jumper so he could stroke his tummy.   
'Callum' Ben whispered standing on his tip toes trying to get his boyfriends attention.   
'Callum' he said a bit louder... 'Babe?' 

That pet name moved Callum from his thoughts and he looked down at Ben, he felt Bens hand on his stomach rubbing it gently.   
'Oh sorry' Callum whispered 'Just went back for a moment' Callum admited  
'Its alright... dont apologize for it' Ben whispered he stopped stroking Callum's stomach and instead used his hands to pull his face down towards him. Ben stood on his tip toes so he could kiss Callum gently on the lips.   
Callum used his own hands to cup Ben's smaller face and to steady himself as he kissed his lover back.   
They kissed and kissed intill the fire works stopped. 

'Better?' Ben asked as he pulled away from Callum's mouth.  
Callum nodded and smiled.   
'Ready to go?' Ben asked again   
'Yep' Callum replied they kissed on more time intill Ben pulled his hands from Callum;s face and wound one of them back around Callum's waist.   
They walked back through the park, Ben plasted to Callum's side. 

'Ya know I think I agree with you... we should get that plaque' Callum said as they walked over to the bench where it had all started. Where he had met the man of his dreams, of his life. He was so deliriously happy he couldn't remember a time without Ben in his arms. He didnt want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations etc all belong to EastEnders and the BBC


End file.
